The invention is directed to display or trophy cases and more particularly to a display case for a marshall art belt that denote expertise and advancement in that marshall art.
U.S. Pat. No. 629,840 teaches a display case for displaying a plurality of pocket knifes which are held to the interior of the case by resilient means.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,463,948 teaches a belt box used for packaging and display of the belt coiled therein. The belt is confined in the box with the buckle displayed exterior of the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,516,821 teaches a display box for a waist belt. The belt and buckle is coiled within the box and is attached to the bottom of the box by attachment means. There is no indication that the belt is easily removable or replaceable in the box. The box's outside periphery is a combination curvilinear and rectilinear surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,518,219 teaches a display box for a belt and suspenders. The box has two internal compartments one for each item. A raised central portion in the belt compartment is used to position the belt buckle for display.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,936 teaches a presentation or display box for a coiled belt with the buckle positioned in the center of the coiled belt on a raised pedestal. The belt and buckle are removably attached to the bottom of the box for transport and display.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,702 teaches a trophy or display case for a ring.
There has not been a presentation or display case for containing a buckle less belt representative of a marshall art which is removable and replaceable therein until the emergence of the present invention.